


Getting on the threeway

by Felinis



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Felinis
Summary: Estelle and Flynn really want a threeway but both are too afraid to ask





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be just dumb little drabbles similar to the soulmate au just confined to a single fic that I write in between everything else. I probably won't want smut but this is dealing with adult subjects

A lot of their couple’s antics go something like this: One of them will make a joke while they’re planning something out and one of them makes a joke because they’re both secretly still children and it’s laughable. It’s simple in the start and it’s why their wedding reception was a masquerade murder mystery party based off a book Estelle liked.

Anyway, they were in the… screw it- Flynn never felt the need to justify his interests- the sex dungeon. They were having fun, no specifics but while getting ready Flynn had joked about how sometimes he wished they had a third person down here so he didn’t have to sit in the chains. Or at least, they could have a conga line of whipping. It was very much an in the moment joke where Estelle had repeatedly tried to mockingly mime out how that would go. It was needlessly moronic and it was the funniest thing he’d heard all day.

Which was why cuddling up to Estelle in bed under the thick blankets he should have seen the question coming. “Okay, but what if we did have a threesome?”

He turned a little in bed, “I mean we could. But who would we even invite?”

She shrugs under his arms, “… I guess Yuri’s an option if we wanted a guy. I bet Judith be up to it too.”

He narrowed his brow a little, “Does it have to be someone we know? That’s a little weird.”

Estelle sat up, “Who else would we invite someone we don’t know? Where would we even find someone like that? Would we put a wanted poster in the middle of the city?”

“I dunno we could get a prostitute. It be less awkward afterwards,” Flynn sat up too, leaning back against the bedframe.

“That still seems very weird and awkward in a different way.” she said and he shrugged defensively, “I thought you were into Yuri why would this be awkward?”

Flynn did find Yuri attractive. Not perfect but pretty damn hot and he’d be lying if said he wasn’t incredibly interested in just running his hands sensually Yuri’s hair but… “I don’t think I could look Yuri straight in the eye for a year if he had the ability to look at me any time and say ‘remember when we fucked’.”

“Is this about you being a sub?”

A flush creeps on his face, “No.” Besides, Yuri already knows about that. He bought him a leash and everything. “It’s about things…” Flynn crossed his arms and tried to make him look small in bed, “What about Judith, huh?”

It’s Estelle’s turn to churn the color of her hair. “Wha- no- I- no… I would die of embarrassment. And… I doubt she’d even be interested.”

He raised a brow, “We are talking about Judith right?”

“Okay, so she’d be interested- but still!” she squeaked.

“Look, we’re getting worked up over a hypothetical. Let’s just calm down and go to sleep,” he slipped an arm back around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the lips, “And in the morning I can make you a special cup of coffee.”

She giggles leaning. “How is it that you can make gourmet coffee but nothing else?”

“It’s a gift.”

 

* * *

 

So come morning everything is going along as it should when Estelle says, “I think we should do it.”

And for some reason, Flynn says all right and goes along with it. “Who are we inviting?”

“I guess whoever asks first.”

“Cool, so Judith.”

“Whhhhaaa you can’t just back out! That’s not fair!”

Flynn stabbed the yoke of his egg, “I thought Judith was a goal for you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t have the guts for that.”

“You cannot chicken out on this!”

“Fine! I won’t!”

“Good!”

 

* * *

 

So anyway three weeks past and Brave Vesperia came to visit and neither one of them asked the all-encompassing question. Not to mention, before Flynn could bring this up with Estelle she mentioned an important visit she had to make at Rita’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe she was being irrational running off to Rita’s like this. Maybe. But, Flynn was also being a stubborn idiot and two can and will play that game. It's not like she didn't try to ask Judith but her tongue just sort of ceased working and she ended up just asking if Judith wanted to go out to tea with her at this new tea shop that had just opened up.  It wasn't like she hadn't already planned this visit weeks ago. She'd told Flynn she'd be leaving with Yuri and company next time they visited and he'd given her a thumbs-up. That was before she even proposed the threesome so she didn't deserve the slightly irked stare.

Well, no. Estelle did deserve it. Just leaving was rather rude even if it was planned.

She knocked lightly against the old oak door and waited eagerly for Rita to open up. She heard rustling from behind the door as it thrust open to reveal a wonderfully rumpled Rita.

"Yeah, what do you want?!" Rita spat like she usually did before realizing it was her. A smile lifted on her face and Estelle pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you, Rita!"

Rita lead her inside now looking to be in a better mood as she shoved aside papers and equipment in an attempt to hide the mess inside. It was always like this. Estelle chuckled and told her not to worry about it but it doesn’t stop her from quickly rummaging through her things to vein some semblance of order on her table.

“I was just about to make lunch. You want some?”

“That be lovely.” Estelle picked up some loose papers and shuffled them into a neat stack.

She’s not avoiding the little problem back home for the record. Estelle always comes to visit Rita every few months just to be in Halure. Flynn and she have an agreement that when she gets back she has to pretend it was a disturbingly long grocery trip and she’ll bring home a few bags. It’s a joyful and rather silly banter but they enjoy doing little things to make their reunions special. One time, Estelle even pretended she had amnesia and only love and affection could remind her that she was actually married. It was quite fun.

Spending time with Rita was wonderfully enjoyable and allowed her to put off those annoying little thoughts about how she chickened out on asking Judith about having a threesome. She even panicked when Flynn had said she should ask Yuri out instead. She felt so dumb for bailing on asking because there was no reason to be shy about this.

Well, there were a lot of reasons but none of them she wanted to admit to out loud. It’s not like Yuri would care if she asked him. Unless he laughed at her because it was such an unladylike thing to say and then tease her about it. Okay, she was beginning to see a little of where Flynn was coming from but Judith was worse.

Judith was so beautiful and so experienced. She’s probably way better in bed that Estelle and she still wants it to be a little kinky- but what if Judith is a dom only- Estelle’s not a good sub like Flynn and she’ll just be disappointing. What if she forgot what to do halfway through having sex because she got distracted by Judith’s breasts? They're so firm yet bouncy. They're too perfect and she just gets distracted by them so much. What if she's supposed to be eating Judith out with Flynn but she accidentally licks a weird spot or goes the wrong way or worse- teeth!

And then, Judith could bring it up in conversation.

God… This cannot happen! This should not happen!

But then, the conversation she had with Flynn is itching in the back of her skull. She’s with company! She should not be thinking about something like this but dear god it’s been bothering her since she left.

Rita’s giving her that look again. The one where she knows something is bothering her despite how tight she’s trying to keep her lips. “Okay, what’s the trouble in paradise? Is it politics? Is it Flynn? Maybe both? Or is it girl trouble?”

Estelle tried to just bury herself in her cup, but Rita wasn’t having any of it. She’s truly a great friend. “I don’t want to say.”

“Ah, so serious and embarrassing,” Rita snorted, “Well if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to.”

She could ask Rita about this sort of thing. She is really knowledgeable despite her age and grumpiness about relationships without trying. “How do you ask for a threesome?”

“Wait, what?”

“I want to have a threesome,” She swallowed. “I want to have a threesome, but I don’t know how to ask, and Flynn won’t ask either.”

Rita somewhat surprised and maybe a little shocked. Well, Estelle as a common courtesy and just social awareness never really discussed anything that happened in the bedroom. More accurately the dungeon.  So she slowly explained how they got here, why she wanted it, and how she was a giant coward who couldn’t even begin to imagine asking either Yuri or Judith to enter the bedroom.

“You sure you guys actually want a threesome?” Rita asked as she flopped onto Estelle’s designated bed. They’d gone from eating to unpacking since she did tend to bring at least a small suitcase. Mostly toiletries she needed regularly and such.

“Of course I do,” Estelle said packing away her underwear. “Why do you think so?”

“Because if you really wanted it you wouldn’t be hesitating. You would just ask and be done with it. But, more importantly- do you think Flynn wants this?”

Estelle shook her head because the answer was obvious, “Of course he would! Why wouldn’t he? He’s been interested in Yuri for as long as I’ve known him.”

Rita cocked a brow, “And yet, for some reason he’s really- really- really not interested in asking. Sounds to me like he’s not into it.”

“Flynn is totally into it!”

“Riiiiiiggggghhhhhhhtttttt.”

“You’ll see! We’re going to have the best threesome.” She firmly stuffed away her socks with her head held high.

Rita leafed through the pages of the thick textbook she’d been idly reading all day. “Sure you are.”

“I am! When I get home I’m asking whichever those two I see first to have a threesome with me and Flynn is gonna be absolutely ecstatic.”


End file.
